24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rock24Dolly
Hey, welcome to the site. Just curious... why are you changing character main images? --Proudhug 21:21, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Presumably you are User:189.6.82.164 as well. Once again, I'll request a reason for why you're obsessed with changing the main images for characters all the time? If you've got a problem with the current pics, why not bring it up on the Talk pages or in the Situation Room first? It's random, and a little weird. Especially when you go to such lengths as creating a new sidebar template for Audrey Raines to bypass the purposefully protected one currently in place. --Proudhug 20:23, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Hi. I'm sorry, but I don't see a reason for your complains too. I've changed and updated a lot of characters images and for now you are the only one to make noise about it. When I first saw this wikia, all the photos were old. Today, we can see the characters as they are now and for me this is a big deal. And since almost anyone update the pictures, I do it. How you can see, all the pictures that I've uploaded doesn't have been replaced, so I think this says that images are fine. About Audrey Raines, I haven't changed anything in the template besides her picture, that shows the character more nitid and in a better angle. Sorry if this make you angry (this is what I call weird). Thank you, and sorry for make you troubled. 189.6.82.164 20:40, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I apologize if my tone came across as angry, as it was anything but, nor was I complaining. You've seemingly been randomly changing the main images for characters with no explanation. Sometimes the images are better, sometimes they're just... different images. Four months ago I asked you why you were doing this and you never answered, so I decided to ask again. I'm not telling you you shouldn't do this, or I don't want you to do this, I just don't understand why you're doing it. As for Audrey, you must've known that there was a specific reason for one of our admins to protect her sideber, so bypassing it is counter-productive to his efforts and a little disrespectful. I'm just pointing out that if you have a problem with or want to change anything major on the site, it's usually best to bring it up on a Talk page or in The Situation Room first. And it's also curteous to respond to questions from other users. I hope I haven't offended you in any way. --Proudhug 21:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Ok then. I also apologize for changing the Audrey picture (I agree that I've shouldn't change the template) and for my tone. And I didn't saw your first question until yesterday, so I also apologize for not answering. I'll try not to change the pictures so often too. And if you think a good idea, I recommend use the new image on Audrey. It's a better and clear portrait. Thank you. Rock24Dolly 02:40, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, the image can be changed. Also, it's a good idea to keep conversations all on one page, as it makes it easier to read and follow. --Proudhug 15:26, 28 March 2007 (UTC)